1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for mobile phone battery charger, and more particularly to a mobile phone battery charger with a switch device capable of allowing the user to answer the incoming call of a mobile phone mounted on the battery charger by an indoor phone set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the modem society, mobile phones are wildly used in communications. It is noted there are some disadvantages as follows in using the mobile phones:
1. The battery pack of the mobile phone needs to be charged when the electric energy of the battery is exhausted. When an incoming call is forwarded to the mobile phone, the user of the mobile phone is limited to answer the incoming call by the mobile phone, which may cause an interrupt to the charging of the mobile phone battery. It is noted that the interrupt of the charging of the mobile phone battery may cause an low efficiency to the battery pack.
2. The mobile phone battery pack normally incorporates some specific function circuit modules, such as over-current protection circuit. Repeatedly and randomly mounting the mobile phone battery pack on the battery charger may damage the electronic circuit arranged in the battery pack.
3. The communication effect of the mobile phone may be influenced by environment where the mobile phone is used. The communication of the mobile phone may be interrupted due to displacement of the user. In comparison, the indoor phone set provides a relatively good communication effect than the mobile phone.
4. The battery charger is normally placed on a table. When the mobile phone detects an incoming call, the user must move to the place where the battery charger is placed to answer the incoming call, which is very inconvenient in use.
5. The high frequency electromagnetic wave transmitted by he mobile phone is highly possible to influence the health of the user according to the medical research.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a switch device for the battery charger to allow the user to answer the incoming call of the mobile phone by an indoor phone set when the mobile phone is mounted on the mobile phone battery charger.
Consequently, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a mobile phone battery charger with a switch device allowing the user to answer the incoming call of the mobile phone by a phone set coupled to public telecom network.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile phone battery charger having four audio signal connecting lines capable of connecting to audio signal contacts of the mobile phone when the mobile phone is placed on the battery charger. In addition, the battery charger is equipped with two phone set connecting lines connected to the phone set.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile phone battery charger with an answering control switch and a battery charging circuit therein. Under control of the answering control switch, the user may answer the incoming call of the mobile phone by an indoor phone set. In addition, the mobile phone battery attached on the mobile phone may be charged continuously during answering the incoming call of the mobile phone.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a control device for answering an incoming call of a mobile phone by a phone set coupled to a pair of subscriber lines of a public telecom network.
To further understand the present invention, reference is made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention, as well as the attached drawings, wherein: